The pilosebaceous gland is a principal source of oil on mammalian skin and scalp. Therefore, a benefit of controlling sebaceous gland activity (sebum secretion) includes a reduction in the level of oil found in skin and hair.
Sebum secretion is also related to acne. Acne is a pilosebaceous disease characterized by comedo, papules, inflamed nodules and superficial pus-filled cysts. The course and severity of acne is determined by the interaction between hormones, keratinization, sebum formation and bacteria. Acne usually begins at puberty, when the pilosebaceous glands increase in size and sebum synthetic activity is elevated due to increased circulating levels of androgens. Follicular hyperkeratosis can also occur, causing restriction of pilosebaceous follicles and, consequently, comedo or plug formation. The comedo contains sebum, protein debris, and anaerobic microorganisms including propionibacterium (corynebacterium) acnes (P. acnes). P. acnes thrive on the sebum and generates inflammatory free fatty acids (FFA). The FFA cause irritation in the follicular wall and can lead to rupture of the follicular wall, inducing an inflamed lesion. In severe cases, this lesion will heal with scarring.
Existing treatments for acne include from general topical application of lotions and salves to affected skin areas, to localized (spot) topical treatment. Products used for such treatments include benzoyl peroxide, sulfur resorcinol, salicylic acid and trans-retinoic acid. The therapeutic value is limited because of poor efficacy, poor aesthetics, and lack of effect on sebum production.
Other effective therapies for acne which reduce sebum production, include the use of antiandrogens, and cis-retinoic acid. However, because of undesirable systemic side effects, such as teratogenecity, pituitary dysfunction, and male sterility, current use is restricted to the more severe cases of acne. Antimicrobials are also somewhat effective in treating acne because they control the growth of P. acnes. The effectiveness of antimicrobials is limited because they do not affect sebum production.
It is an object of the subject invention to provide methods for the treatment of acne in mammalian skin.
It is also an object of the subject invention to provide methods for the treatment of acne in mammalian skin which reduce sebum and do not have the undesirable systemic side effects associated with antiandrogens, or retinoids.
It is a further object of this invention to provide methods for reducing oily skin and oily scalp or hair by controlling sebum production.
It is an even further object of the subject invention to provide methods for the treatment of acne in mammalian skin which control P. acnes growth.